Belonging
by Rei of Demon World
Summary: Two friend pulled apart by fate for ten years and the story of their friendship and the men they fall forSessyOC InuKag maybe SanMiri plan on continuing this story but ive lost my orginal story line so fans of this story email me
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts wish I did 'cause that'd be the coolest! (By the way I'll only do this once so please don't kill me.)

Belonging

By: Lady Jane Moon

"Kagome!" yelled a little girl of the age of five, she wore a silver dress and had black hair with blonde streaks in it. Of medium height and her name was Sammy.

"Yes," said a little girl at the age of five like Sammy. This girl was wearing a pink dress and had jet-black hair. She was taller than Sammy and her name was Kagome.

"Mom and Dad are ready for you," Sammy said. She hugged Kagome as Kagome cried. "We'll see each other again."

Kagome said nothing as she let go of her best friend. She stood looking down at the ground, a few minutes later she nodded and said, "Thanks for everything. Her is a small token of my friendship." She handed a necklace to Sammy, and then started to run toward the cave beside the waterfall before Sammy could say thanks.

"You don't belong here now my friend, you belong with your mom," Sammy said trying to keep from crying as she looked at the necklace Kagome gave her the pendent on the end of the necklace looked like a small dog made of silver in fact the whole necklace looked 100 sliver.

"Like ya said ya'll see each other again," said a man from behind her.

Ten years later…

"Sammy, wake up!" called her mother. "Get up!" Her mom pushed Sammy's legs into the floor and Sammy's body followed her legs.

"I'm up!" Sammy yelled as she jumped up out of the floor and stood just to fall back in bed. The past ten years change Sammy physically but not mentally. She now had red streaks in her hair instead of the blonde she had as a child, she stood about 5'10", but with all this she still acted like a child.

She sat up slowly and noticed that her mother had left her room. "Bed sounds good. But wait today is THE day," she said. "YAHOO!" She swiftly stood up and ran to her dresser pulling out a black T-shirt, a red and blue zip up sweatshirt, and a pair of blue jeans. She quickly changed out of her sleeping clothes and into the outfit she pulled from her dresser, but before leaving her room she put on the necklace Kagome gave her. She left the room with a smile from ear to ear.

She entered the kitchen to see her father cooking. "Hello, Sammy," her father said as he flipped the pancakes.

"Hi dad," she said as she went up to him and kissed his cheek and stole a piece of bacon from the plate beside him and ate it quickly so her father could say anything. "Sorry dad, but I'm leaving early so I don't have time to enjoy you great cooking."

"I thought you'd say that so I prepared you a breakfast bag," he turned around to look at her smiling. "It's on the table in the dinning room. I love you, little one."

"I love you too, dad. And thanks for the bag," she said smiling. She ran to the dinning room and saw the bag sitting on the table and beside it was a backpack filled with supplies.

"It's just a few things I thought you'd need" her mother said from behind her.

"Thanks mom," she said while turning around to hug her mother. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, did you say goodbye to your father?" her mother asked. Sammy nodded, as her father walked up, in his arms was her brother Angel and a box.

"Yes, Kairi, she did. Here Sammy take this with you," he said, handing her the box.

"Can I?" she asked pointing at the box.

"No, wait 'till you get to Kagome's world," he commanded.

"Bye-bye sissy," Angel said.

"Bye-bye little bro," Sammy said as she grabbed her stuff. She left the house and went to the cave that Kagome left in.

_So what'd you think review please._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: Lady Jane Moon

"Kagome," said the demon exterminator, Sango. 

"What is wrong?" said the monk, Miroku.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something important," Kagome replied to Miroku. She turned to the half demon, Inuyasha. "Can I go back?" He nodded, knowing if he didn't Kagome would get so mad and 'sit' him until he could not stand up for a month, then jumped to a near by tree.

Kagome wondered why he was being so nice but instead of asking why, she just left for the well. On the other side of the well Kagome came home to her mother, Ami, sitting in the Kitchen crying, Kagome patted Ami on the back and said; "What's the matter mom?"

"Kagome I'm just missing your father," Ami replied.

"Oh, then visit his grave it's not to far I'll take you," Kagome said.

"No your dad not Souta's," Ami said

"We have the same dad I thought," Kagome said in confusion.

"No, your dad's named was Riku and he was a great warrior," Ami said.

"Riku? But that means I'm only Souta's half sister and not related to Grandpa."

"Yes, and you have a friend coming to see you from Riku's world. She was your best friend but when Riku died ten years ago you had to come here to live "You belonged here" is what your friend's dad said"

"Oh, should I wait for her?"

"You might."

"Sis! Someone is here to see you!" Souta yelled.

Kagome ran outside to see Sammy run up to her and squeeze the stuffing out of her. "Umm… Who are you?" Kagome said.

Sammy dropped Kagome and stood in shock. She had NEVER in a million years thought that Kagome her life long sister would ever forget her. "It's me Sammy! You forgot didn't you?" Sammy said about to cry.

"Kagome take her with you when you go," said Ami from behind Kagome. "Hi, Sammy it's nice to see you again."

"You too Ms. Ami," Sammy said. "Well where we going?"

"I'll show you," Kagome said as she started toward the well with Sammy in toe.

They got to the well and Sammy asked, "Why are we going down a well?"

"Because it's a doorway to the past," Kagome stated.

When they got to the past everyone was stand/sitting by the well. "Kagome," the fox demon, Shippo, said as he jumped straight into Kagome's waiting arms. Sammy climbed out of the well and stood up. "Who's that?"

"I'm Sammy!" Sammy said rather loudly.

"I'm Shippo!" Shippo said equally as loud as Sammy.

"I'm Miroku," Miroku said. "May I ask you a question?" Sammy nodded as Miroku walked straight up to her and grabbed her hands then got on one knee. Sammy blushed thinking he was going to ask her out or something. "Will you bare my children?" Miroku put on a cheap smile.

Sango and Sammy's face grew red with anger; both girls pounded him in to the ground. "Ouch, but the pervert deserved it," Inuyasha said softly.

"And you two are?" Sammy said while standing on Miroku.

"I'm Sango," Sango said. "Thanks for beating him with me."

"No problem," Sammy said.

"He's Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Well Inuyasha it is lovely to meet you," Sammy said.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said. "Just another human to slow us down." He made two mistakes in saying that first he said it in Sammy's earshot and second turned he back to her after saying that.

Sammy ran up behind him so fast no one saw her move and she grabbed him locking in a death grip. She had her hands around neck and was squeezing just tight enough to give him the hint that she did NOT like the statement he just said.

"Sammy!" Kagome shouted. "Let go please."

"Only if he promises to NEVER say anything like that EVER again," Sammy said. She felt Inuyasha try to nod but was unable to, so she let him go. He fell to the ground and back away from Sammy quickly.

"How'd you do that?" Miroku said.

"My dad has been training me since I was five," Sammy said. "After all he was the savior of worlds."

Kagome looked over Inuyasha's neck and found that it was fine than asked, "Who was your father?"

"Sora and my mother was Kairi," Sammy said. "You knew them. They're the reason you're here. They told Ami that you belong with her. Ami was just going to leave you with my mom and dad."

_That's that! Review please!_


	3. Chapter

**Chapter 3**

"What do you mean she was just going to leave me with your parents?" Kagome asked as they all walked to the village. Sammy sighed.

"You really don't remember anything do you?" Sammy said as she tried to stop herself from crying. They all stopped and looked at Sammy as she stopped.

"No, I don't remember anything I'm sorry," Kagome said trying to comfort Sammy.

"It's ok I just never thought that you would forget me. I always thought you would remember me as well as I remember you," Sammy said as the need to cry became too great to stand and she burst into tears. Sammy started to sing "I Ran" by A Flock of Seagulls.

"What is that song called?" Kagome said.

Sammy stopped crying and singing then said: "'I Ran' by A Flock of Seagulls. We used to sing it a lot on Play Island. It was our little way of telling you dad that we missed him."

"Why was I sent to my mom any way? Since it seems that I was so happy as your friend?" Kagome asked.

"Because your dad died and my parents thought it was best if you went to your mom," Sammy said with sad eyes.

"It getting late so why don't you tell us more in the morning?" said Miroku.

"I guess I can," Sammy said as they all walked into the village and went to Kaida's hut.

In the middle of the night Sammy got up, grabbed the box that her dad had gave her, and went outside. She picked a tree the farthest away from the tree that Inuyasha slept in, and jumped in. "I like sleeping in a tree more than a futon," she said to the wind. "I wonder what is in this box." The box was very small in size, when she opened it, inside was a small key chain that was a hand made star, and a letter was with it.

The letter said:

"Dear Sammy,

By the time you read this you should have joined up with Kagome. We wanted to tell you that you are the next keyblade wielder. With this letter we entrusted you with a very special key chain for your keyblade. Well we will see you in ten years.

With Love,

Mom,

Dad,

And Angel."

When Sammy was done with the letter she took a good look at the key chain and was confused that she was the next key master. But two questions arose in her mind: "Who was the black key wielder?" And, "The Golden key wielder?"

Unknown to her she was being watched carefully by Inuyasha, and he saw the letter but didn't under stand a word of it. So he decided to ask her what it meant. He jumped down to a branch beside hers and that is when she noticed that he was there.

"Why hello dearest Inuyasha," she said smugly. "How long have you been watching me?"

"The whole time," he said.

"I know you're itching to ask questions so ask," she stated.

Inuyasha moved on the branch to get comfortable, then began he question, "What is a 'keyblade?' What's with the 'key chain?' And why can't you see your family for ten years?"

"A keyblade is a blade that is shaped like a key, there are three; the regular one, the dark one, and the golden one. Each have a purpose the regular one is the protector of all things, the dark one is a bringer of darkness, and the golden one is the bringer of light. I don't know what the key chain is for really. Because that is the next window that opens up to my world, unless somehow we found a gummi ship, and the gummi ship is the only thing that can stand up to the dimensional time and space thingy," she said, answering all of he questions in one breathe.

Inuyasha sat there in a daze. Then she remembered that this was the past and he won't know a thing about what she just told him so she made it simple, "It basically means that I'm chosen to carry a blade that looks like a key and destroy the evil in the stars and here too."

"Well why didn't you say that to begin with?" he said. She just shook her head and closed her eyes. "You're not going in?" She shook her head no and went to sleep.

In the morning, they were all up by the crack of dawn, Kagome cooked with Sango, Inuyasha fought with Shippo, Miroku daydreamed about Sango unclothed, and Sammy's thoughts were more toward Inuyasha. He was the first man not to want her for her body, or brains, and the very thought of him made her go weak in the knees. The only problem was that she knew that Kagome liked Inuyasha and he liked her, so she could only watch and prey for Inuyasha to have a brother.

After breakfast they left the village in search of 'Jewel shards.' Sammy asked about the shards that Inuyasha spoke of when he told us to hurry up. They explained that the shards were from a jewel that Kagome broke; now they travel to fix it and to destroy a mad man named Naraku.

After a month of staying in the feudal era Sammy felt truly at home with the world and with everyone in it. Sammy started to make a list of everyone that could carry the dark blade and golden blade. She decided that either Kagome or Inuyasha would wield the golden blade and that Naraku or one of his underlings would wield the dark blade.

That day started out like every other day, Inuyasha and Kagome fighting, Miroku touching every girl they met on the way to the next village, Sango hitting Miroku every time he touch the women, and Shippo and Sammy watching the others as she sang him songs. Shippo enjoyed her songs even the ones she forgot the lyrics to. With every passing day, Shippo seemed to become more like her son than an ally on an adventure.

All was fine when they entered the plains but in toward the middle Sammy got dizzy and sleepy so she tried to say; "Guys I need to rest." But it came out; "Guys…need…rest…" before anyone but Shippo could react she was on the floor, the only reaction Shippo gave was to jump on Inuyasha's shoulder and try to get his attention. As soon as the panic settled into worry the gang propped her up on a tree enter the entrance to the forest that they were about to go into.

Kagome was the most worried because there were still questions that Kagome had for Sammy, but still didn't know how to word them. Kagome checked for punish marks on Sammy's body to make sure that she hadn't been poisoned by a dart. To Kagome's happiness and dismay there were none, in a way it made her worry more for her friend.

Meanwhile in Sammy's dream, Sammy was walking down a hall that was lined with pictures of the princesses of legend; all but her mother Kairi was there, in her place was a girl that looked familiar but different. The hall spilled into a large ballroom. Soon after her entrance into the room a voice echoed through the room it said; "Chosen one there are times that you will need to protect the ones you love,"

"How!" Sammy shouted throwing her arm about.

"Use this," it replied. Soon after a wooden sword appeared in her hand. "Now fight!"

Little black creatures appeared out of the darkness and began to attack her with great speed and strength. She fought the best she could with the weapon that she was given. After she destroyed all the creatures, she fell in the darkness.

Meanwhile in the world around Sammy, Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshoumaru, appeared and decided to attack Inuyasha. Even though Inuyasha was in no mood to fight because he was trying to keep Kagome calm so she didn't hurt herself or him for that matter. After a bit of strong language and dirty name calling, Inuyasha couldn't help from wanting to kick his butt up to the moon.

Back in Sammy's dream, she was running down another hall entering into another large ballroom. She heard the voice again, it said; "The more you step toward the light the stronger the darkness becomes." Suddenly her shadow became very large and came to life. "But don't be afraid, you hold the greatest power of all."

Sammy awoke to see the greatest looking man she had ever seen staring her in the face. He had long silver hair, pointed ears, gorgeous golden eyes, a crescent moon tattooed to his forehead, a pair of strips tattooed on his checks, which made it look like he had been scratched, and the cutest little fluffy thing she had ever seen, she wanted to touch it so bad. "Hello, Miss," he said with the dreamiest voice she had ever heard.

"Hi," she said in a love struck voice.

**_Well how'd you like it? You could always tell me in a review. And you action fans there will be more later on it was just more important for Sesshoumaru to meet Sammy than Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's puny fighting, and the voice was more important than Sammy's little fight._**


End file.
